1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a privacy booth, for example a polling booth, which can be collapsed and packaged in a flat carton thereby enabling a large number of units to be easily stored, handled and transported.
2. Description of Related Art
Polling booths are in general use thoughtout the world and are often constructed, from plywood sheets and wooden laths that ae assembled with tie-pieces and pegs so as to form a table-lke structure which is subsequently divided into bays by placing a multiple open-sided box structure on top.
Booths of this type are variable in size and shape, usually having been constructed in each town by local carpenters, and consequently give rise to severe problems in logistics when they are required to be delivered and erected in a matter of days, or even hours, before election day. Moreover, they require the fitting skill of the carpenter during erection and dismantling and all individual pieces, such as pegs and ties, are stored separately from the plywood sheet in which they are used; such segregation destroys the efficiency concept of unit-packing.
According to the present invention there is provided a privacy booth comprising a plurality of partition members mounted together for rivating movement from a storage position in which the partition members are in superimposed side-by-side relationship to an in-use position in which the partition members extend substantially radially away from a common vertical axis to define at least two separate compartments, in which one of each pair of partition members defining a compartment includes a table top pivotted to the partition member and movable from a storage position in which the table top is folded against the partition member to an in-use position in which the table top extends between the two partition members defining the compartment.
The partition members are preferably supported above ground level by telescopic legs so that in use the table top is at a height above ground level to enable a person to sit at the table top.
Preferably, there is provided securing means for securing each table top in its in-use position and also in its storage position.
The advantage of the invention is that the booth may be rapidly assembled and disassembled as required, and may be folded to a collapsed position to fit into a container of the so-called flat pack type.